vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ka'Bandha
Summary Ka'bandha is an exceptionally mighty servant of the Lord of Skulls, Khorne, with many regarding him the strength to be of grand magnitude, even among the realms of the Warp's daemons. Throughout his trail of blood, he has been viewed as an ever eternal nemesis of the Imperium's Angel, Sanguinius, with every conflict they participate in concluding with brutal, lasting lashes to both combatants. He was defeated in the final days of the Horus Heresy, with his loss at the hands of The Pure One in the shape of a broken back. Not until the 41st Millenia did one of the most revered bloodthirsters in the galaxy set foot again to cause an intense degree of mayhem and chaos in the incursion of the Tyranids third Hive Fleet. But abruptly did his reappearance in the materium fade, with the fabled Sangunior vanquishing the daemon back into the Warp but dropping him the reaches of a planet's atmosphere, decimating his body beyond repair, forcing the fearsome bloodthirster to seek solace at the feet of his god. Even with banishment once more, he returned later with several other followers of the Lord of Skulls, aiding the Blood Angels in the destruction of the Tyranids Forces, for their heads would be for only Ka'bandha to claim. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Unknown Name: Ka'bandha Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Genderless, but appears male Age: ''' Over 10,000 Years '''Classification: Greater Daemon of Khorne, Blood Thirster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Strong Resistance to Magic and Soul Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Close Combat Expert, Flight, Various Other Daemonic Powers | All Previous Abilities But Increased to Immeasurable Levels, Acausality, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency: Solar System level (Recognized as one of the single most powerful daemons in service of the Blood God, Khorne. With strength comparable to the likes of other immensely powerful warriors of the Immaterium such as An'ggrath the Unbound and Skarbrand, but to not to a drastic measure. Repeatedly contended with Sanguinius and on one occasion managed to break his legs and incapacitate him. Required the combined efforts of the Lord Commander of the Blood Angels and the chapter to defeat the Greater Daemon. Faced off against The Sanguinor in single combat. Caused massive Tyranid casualties in the Third Tyrannic War. He is also almost certainly stronger than lesser Greater Daemons, who can grow to the size of solar systems and create star clusters in the Eye of Terror). Capable of Ignoring Durability with Warp Based Abilities. | Unknown (Ka'Bandha was described as "infecting" a realm of multi-dimensional space with its mere presence) Speed: Massively FTL+ Reactions and combat speed (Kept pace with Sanguinius in all of their fights) | Immeasurable (Capable of flying through "Eternities and through no time at all") Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Unknown Durability: Solar System level | Unknown Stamina: Limitless (Daemons are incapable of fatiguing as they are fully composed of warp energy) Range: Several kilometers, potentially higher | Unknown Standard Equipment: Daemon Axe and Whip Intelligence: Holds eons of knowledge over the fundamentals of war and conflict, with his skills being capable of contending with the combat geniuses of the Primarchs and several of the most intellectual combatants in the Blood Angels. Adept in the usage of warp tainted weapons. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Key: In the Materium | In the Warp ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warriors Category:Evil Characters Category:Demons Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Axe Users Category:Whip Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Acausal Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Tier 4